


君の描く未来

by zoooe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: Akashi and Furihata's daily life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 台灣CWT35無料。  
> 篇名是參考歌詞，不算是文法錯誤 :"(

 

　　赤司征十郎做了一個夢。   
  
　　在難得溫暖的冬日午後，饒是對自我要求極度嚴格的赤司也忍不住溫暖的倦意，直接在沙發上打起盹，醒來已是傍晚。   
  
　　他不記得方才的夢境，卻在睡醒的同時覺得有些不愉快。好像那個夢裡的什麼東西應該是要被他牢牢抓著的，而他卻忘記了。那是一種不甘心的感覺。   
  
　　赤司搖搖頭，卻無法將那種感覺驅離，他決定無視；對赤司來說，這不過是件可有可無的小事。然後他拿下原本並不在自己身上的薄毯——赤司睡著之前並沒有為自己批上任何保暖物，這肯定是那個人替他蓋上的。   
  
　　「光樹？」赤司朝屋內唯一的光源處喊著。明亮的光線伴著鐵器的碰撞聲以及食物被烹調的味道從廚房提醒赤司，替他蓋上毯子的人就在裡面，「你今天提早下班嗎？」   
  
　　回應赤司的是一顆從內探出的棕色腦袋，以及一個反問，「征，你醒啦？會冷嗎？」   
  
　　「我沒聽到你回來。謝謝你幫我蓋毯子。」   
  
　　沒得到答案赤司也不氣惱，但他也沒有正面回應對方的問句，顯然像這樣答非所問的對話已經是兩人的默契。   
  
　　被喚作光樹的男人給了赤司一個微笑，轉身又往廚房裡繼續手邊的工作。   
  
　　「晚餐快做好了，等我把胡麻豆腐裝盤就可以開飯了！」   
  
　　赤司簡單地應聲，走進廚房開始擺放碗筷，發現桌上的菜竟全是豆腐。   
  
　　「豆腐全餐？光樹，今天有什麼值得慶祝的事嗎？」   
  
　　赤司會這麼問並非沒有理由。   
  
　　赤司征十郎偏愛和食，而且口味偏淡，最喜歡的食物是湯豆腐。而與他同居的那個男人；降旗光樹，雖然並不挑食但喜好較重鹹的口味，降旗雖然也喜歡豆腐，但負責掌廚的他平常並不會刻意讓桌上充滿豆腐料理，或者，只有豆腐。   
  
　　兩人同住在一個屋簷下至今，少有的幾次「豆腐全席」幾乎都是由於赤司或降旗身上發生了值得慶賀的事情而出現。   
  
　　選擇豆腐作為慶祝料理的理由當然是因為赤司喜歡，而廚房的「主人」降旗也樂得配合赤司的喜好來決定重要時刻的菜色。   
  
　　也因此赤司有些困惑。他還不至於睡迷糊了記不清楚今天是什麼日子、或自己身上有沒有什麼重要的事情。   
  
　　那麼，會是降旗今天在公司發生什麼值得被恭喜的事嗎？   
  
　　降旗一邊將最後一道料理端上桌，一邊催促赤司入坐，等赤司坐定了才開口，「上個星期征不是拿下名人戰了嗎？但我最近一直加班實在太忙了，都沒能陪你好好慶祝呢。」   
  
　　降旗溫暖地笑著，順手盛了一碗湯豆腐放在赤司面前。   
  
　　「剛好今天手上的稿子全都送到印務部門了，印刷廠那邊明天才會送打樣過來，既然可以提早下班就想幫你慶祝一下！」   
  
　　赤司也早已習慣降旗這些隨手照顧他的小動作，絲毫沒有任何抗拒地就拿起眼前的小碗和湯匙準備品嚐，不過與他的動作相反的是他挑眉的動作，這說明了他的不認可。   
  
　　「我以為你應該好好休息而不是弄出這一大桌菜？」   
  
　　貌似威脅的口吻並不能讓早已熟悉赤司每一個表情、動作和語氣的降旗感到害怕——因為赤司根本沒有生氣，降旗晃了晃手裡的湯匙，擺出一個理所當然的表情。   
  
　　「但是名人戰意義重大，我想慶祝嘛！」   
  
　　「等我拿下龍王戰再來慶祝也不遲啊。」   
  
　　「征的每一場比賽都是很重要的！」顯然無法認同赤司的輕描淡寫，有些激動地放下湯匙，降旗略顯不甘地說，「除了新人戰那次，你拿下那麼多次頭銜戰我們都沒有慶祝過，所以像名人戰這種意義重大的比賽當然不能再錯過！」   
  
　　儘管在頭銜戰勝出這種事對赤司自己來說沒有什麼——勝利對他來說就像呼吸一樣自然——但他還是很高興降旗總是將自己的事看得如此重要。   
  
　　於是他決定不再追究降旗浪費了難得的休息時間這件事，「我了解了，光樹，」他瞇起眼，露出只有降旗才有幸看見的微笑，「謝謝你。」   
  
　　「謝什麼呢，」降旗取笑道，「下一次的比賽……唔、總覺得沒有辦法想像征你輸掉的樣子呢，所以肯定還是會贏的吧，先說好了，我還是會煮一桌你最愛吃的替你慶祝的！下一次你可不能生氣，好嗎？」   
  
　　「我並沒有生氣，光樹，」赤司將語氣放沉，但聲音裡並沒有怒意，「我只是希望你能好好休息，你完全可以把晚餐弄得更簡單一點。」   
  
　　「我知道。但是征，如果不是吃湯豆腐，我覺得就不像是在慶祝了。」   
  
　　降旗的回應讓赤司感到困惑，「為什麼？」   
  
　　「因為我非常喜歡看征在吃湯豆腐時的表情噢！」   
  
　　降旗並不是個很會說情話的人，他一直是小心和笨拙的代名詞。可是這樣一句簡單的話語和降旗害羞的笑容，卻讓赤司覺得雙頰發熱。   
  
　　就像初戀一樣的情緒突然在心上冒出泡泡。可是他明明已經不是十幾歲初嚐戀愛的小孩子了。   
  
　　總是一句簡單的話，降旗就能牽動赤司的所有情緒。   
  
　　於是他拿起碗，用自己最喜歡的湯豆腐遮掩自己的羞怯，儘管降旗可能也忙著害羞根本不會發現。   
  
  
　　不太平靜的晚餐結束後，赤司終於想起方才午睡醒來那個壓在他胸口的夢是什麼了。   
  
　　夢裡面是他這一生都不想放手的，降旗的笑容。   
  


 

　　　　Fin.


End file.
